Perfect Weapon
by Sirility
Summary: There's a new additon to the espada, will this espada help for the oncoming wars, will there be love, or will it all go up in distruction Sorry summary sucks but story should be better :P


Hay fellow fanfiction readers this is my bleach fic I'm doing I hope you guy enjoy it and please do a review or PM me and tell me what you think of if anything need to be done.

Please and thank you

-S

*************************************************** It was quiet in Hueco Mundo, thee only thing one could here were the lonely scream of a hollow traveling over the dark white desert. Szayel was in his lab going through every schematics he has on the human body. Aizen had asked that he create a human from scratch and he was to give this child the abilities and propites of a arrancor and a shinigami, the man sighed and began his work, he had a lot of things to do.

Two and a half years has passed since then and thee espada where walking into the meeting hall most complaining till they saw Ulquiorra was already there, sitting in his respectful seat, they all soon did the same, not long after did Aizen appear and took his seat on his throne, he then proceeds to look over his espada till he finally spoke, "Hello my dear espada. I have something important to tell you." no one dared to speak, so he continued, "Two and a half years ago I asked Szayelaporro Granz, to create a being that has both the abilities of a arrancor and a shinigami, he was able to do this and too speed up the aging process." he finally concluded. The espada just looked at him most of them with the look of surprise on there faces, he smiled then raised his hand, and a tank began to rise from the table, showing a girl with snow white hair and very pale skin, "She is ready to leave the tank and you are in luck to see the final transformation" Aizen said as two arrancors came to the girls side as the tank began to disintegrate, once it was gone the girl began to fall but she was caught by the two men then lowered to the table so she may kneel. They soon left as soon as she was able to sit on her own.

As they watched the girl, they saw her hair began to change to black, as the color feel down from her roost till a point where it change to a dark blue that colored the tips of her hair, then blue markings began to appear and rap around he arms like snakes. Her head finally began to move up to show her face and soon her eyes opened to show dark gray eye that showed no emotions.

"Hello my dear, would you please tell me what you would like to be called" asked Aizen, she looked at him and then finally spoke in a soft voice "Call me...call me Ōkami." he nodded, "Alright young one Szayelaporro will take you so you may put clothes on." she nodded to this and then jumped off the table with grace and began to follow the man with pink hair, most of the male espada watched her walk away, since the young women was completely naked, though they were all brought back to attention when Aizen cleared his throat and then said, "Now listen here when she gets back she will chose witch number she will be and then she will fight that person, who ever wins will get that possession. Now I would like to advise you to not underestimate her, her power is almost the same level as mine." he gave them a stern look before he spoke again, "She has four sides to her you will soon see what they are and Ulquiorra I am putting you in charge of her.","Yes lord Aizen." Ulquiorra answered Aizen back.

Szayel finally came back with the girl following closely behind him full dressed (some of them did not like this) she had on a normal espada attire,though the jacket didn't go down all the way it showed of more than enough of her stomach.

"Ah my dear I would like you to choose a number you would like to take on as your ranking, you will then need to fight that ranked espada for that number." Aizen said to the girl who in turn nodded and began to scan over thee espada. She soon spoke,"I will take on the second number." her eyes went to Baraggon who scoffed at that, "Very well then, we shell procide outside so this fight may take place." said Aizen, she then sonído out of the building with the rest of them.

As soon as everyone was there, they all went to higher ground except for Ōkami and Baraggon, she then proceed to take of her jacket to reveal her top section was covered tightly by a white band that was used as a shirt to conceal her breast. They both got ready to launch an attack and before anyone knew what happened she was behind Baraggon with her right arm covered in blood. Baraggon made a small noise of pain before his top half of his body began to slid off the bottom and then started to disintegrate.

Aizen smiled and thought to himself 'Just as I was expecting her to do this, quick and painfully he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Grimmjow howling with laughter, "That old man went down so fast to that girl, who is only two fucking two years old!" he said between his laughing, "Yes indeed she is a very strong individual." said the trss espada. They all looked down and the bloody girl who looked ready to pounce on anything that came in her line of vision. Ulquiorra then sonído down to the girl.

Ōkami looked up at him and as soon as she saw him the blood lust drained from her body as she became impassive again. "Well done your the new segunda espada. I am the cuatro espada Ulquiorra Cifer, I will be looking after you." he said to the girl who could rival his blank stair, "Yes I know who you are, I've been given the knowledge about everyone and everything and I am still learning by the minute." she told him. Ulquiorra nodded and turned around and began to walk inside the building with the new espada in tow, with one thought on his mind, 'Things might get busy around here.'

***************************************************Ōkami means wolf


End file.
